Deatheye's Revenge
They live...they die...they live a lonely life.. '' Chapter 1 - Brutal birth "C'mon! wake up Deathkit!" my sister, Berrykit squealed with joy. "What a runt, he looks as small as a mouse!" Shadowkit teased, then licking his paw and pushing it over his fur. Deathkit moaned and rolled around in the dirt. "I'm not a runt!" He squealed with anger, as he watched his brother Shadowkit get closer to him. "You look like one, so that's what you are, now shut up and go fetch me some water, you'll be good at that, atleast." Shadowkit laughed as Deathkit walked away in despair. "That's not very nice." Berrykit hissed, lashing her tail. "So? It's only true." Shadowkit teased as he whisped his paw forward. "I'll be an apprentice in 2 moons and you and the runt have to wait 5 more moons!" Shadowkit walked out of the den, laughing. "Don't give him the satisfaction of teasing you or me, Deathkit." Berrykit stiffend. Berrykit was understanable and intellgent, just like our mom. Deathkit thought as he moaned again. "Why does he tease us?" Deathkit asked his sister. Berrykit replied back with an annoyed mew. "As I said before, don't give him the sastisfaction of doing so, he probably just enjoys it." Deathkit stood there marking her words in his mind. He yawned then stood up. "Ok bu-" Deathkit started as Berrykit cut him off, "Infact, he fids much enjoyment of teasing us." Shadowkit padded in, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in ''my ''den you runt? get out of it!" Shadowkit pushed a large paw to my muzzle, leaving a few scratches, ovcourse since he was larger than me. "Runt." Shadowkit grunted again as a shadow formed behind him, he snarled then padded out of the den. Deathkit hissed and yawned, looking at his mother. "Go to sleep, Deathkit. Tommorow is another day of life, and you don't want to miss it." ''"And another day of teasing." ''Deathkit thought, blinking his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep. Chapter 2 - Cold dead hearts Deathkit woke up and heard scowls of cats coming from every den. ''What's going on? Deathkit thought as he stretched his paws out and padding out of the den. "Where are you going?" Berrykit asked, yawning. "I'm going to see what's going on." Deathkit replied, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, it's only Shadowkit's apprentice cermony, it's not a big deal." Berrykit shuffled her paws. Deathkit walked out to see Shadowpaw standing proudly outside then den. "Hi Shadowkit!" Deathkit mewed. "It's Shadow''paw'', you mouse-brained idiot." Shadowpaw snapped with tension in his voice. "I'll be an apprentice in 2 moons!" Deathkit squeaked with happiness. "I hope you get an elder as a mentor! you'd probably fight like a kit and hunt like an elder." Shadowkit laughed and dropped his legs to the ground, chuckling. "Shut up!" Deathkit squealed as he hauled himself towards Shadowpaw's leg, biting his teeth into his leg. "What are you doing, runt?!" Shadowpaw hissed as he flung Deathkit off, lashing his tail in hatred. Deathkit stood their horrified as Shadowpaw unsheathed his claws and sprung forward. "You'll regret the day you were born you fool!" Deathkit flashed his eyes towards Berrykit. "Help me!!!!!" Deathkit squealed, as he narrowed his eyes in disgust. Berrykit lunged forward in front of Deathkit, as Shadowpaw slashed his paw forward as he drew blood from Berrykit's neck. Deathkit stood there in horror with his eyes tearing up. "BERRYKIT! NOOOO!" Deathkit stood there with dreadful thoughts in his mind, narrowing his eyes. "How could you do that!! she's our sister!" Shadowpaw chuckled. "She was a weakling, just like you, no wonder she died so quickly." Shadowpaw walked away, leaving Berrykit to bleed to the ground. "What happend here?!" The medicine cat screamed in horror. "Shad-." Deathkit started as Berrykit coughed up blood. "No, Deathkit don't it will only make things worse..." Deathkit stood there, his heart was growing ice, greiving a feeling that he hadn't before. No..she can't die, she was the only one who understood...who cared.. ''Deathkit's eyes watered wishing his mother was their to comfort him. To see Shadowpaw's mistakes, bloodthirsty killing, but he know she was there..in his heart and his dreams. Chapter 3 - The attack Deathkit was now a apprentice, and Shadowpaw was now a warrior, alot has changed since moons ago, Deathpaw was angered and had more than just hatres for Shadowfire now. He lashed his tail and growled in anger, remembering Berrykit's brutal death. He yawned and stretched his legs as he saw Shadowfire pad up to him. "Time for training, runt." Shadowfire hissed, as he swept a paw across my face. I stood there, trembling in fear. "Today's session is hunting, though like you'll catch anything with those scrawny legs!" Shadowfire leaped in front of me. "Let's go, I know a special place." But, it was no special place, it was death waiting to arrive me. I pushed my paws forward, heaving myself up onto the grass. "Where are you taking me?" I asked while I stood there, trembling in fear. "You'll see, you mouse-brain." Shadowstrike scoffed as he lunged farther. "We're here." Shadowstrike replied, with a soft chuckle in his voice. He took me to the darkest corner and scowled, "Now let's get this started." Shadowstrike hissed, unsheathing his claws. "What are you doing!?!" Deathpaw screeched in horror, with dread filling his eyes. "I'm going to kill you, you stupid weakling." Shadowstrike unsheathed his claws and laughed softly. He sprung forward and slashed at my muzzle, growling in attempt to murder me. I scowled in anger and leaped forward as I shot a glance at Shaowstrike, with my eyes wide in fear. Shadowstrike lunged forward and raked a claw across Deathpaw's face, leaving a bloody gash on his right eye. He laughed and chuckled softly, bringinghis tail to the ground, leaving Deathpaw to bleed in horror. Chapter 4 - Dark banishing thoughts It was a new day, the fresh scent of pine needles filled Deathpaw's nose, his eye had a giant gash of blood dripping from it, all the cats in the camp asked him what happend, but he stayed silent, not to tell anyone. His left eye had a few scratches, but his right eye was ripped out and torn apart. Deathpaw's warrior cermony was going to be soon, but he felt his heart breaking, shattering into glass...into a million peices. Deathpaw's heart shattered a moment before he saw all cats glancing at his bloody eye. He shuttered his eyes, and walked up to his leader. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" Nightstar shouted, with fright in his voice. "We've come here today to witness the death of a young, strong warrior, are deputy fought his life for his clan as he died in honr, StarClan we'll watch over him now." "We also come here to name a new warrior, Deathpaw from this moment on, you will be known as Deatheye, and the new deputy will be.." Nightstar stopped for a moment, scanning around to see any good cats as Deatheye shrieked at the horrid name he was given. "Shadowstrike, you will be the new deputy of BlackClan, may StarClan light your path, and always serve you." "Thank you, Nightstar." Shadowstrike meowed as he leaped proudly back to his den. "Meeting dismissed!" Nightstar called, leaping off the highrock. Deatheye stood there, eyes narrowed and grinded his teeth. ''Him as the deputy!? He'll destroy the Clan, after all he's done, killing Berrykit...attacking me...It's over. ''Deatheye thought as he measly limped back to the den. Shadowstrike's words rang in his ears. ''You will regret the day you were born, you stupid weakling. You will die!! ''Those wern't the exactly the words he said, but they rang in his mind. He shuttered his back and pulled it forward. He unsheathed his claws at the fading memories. He imagined Shadowstrike becoming leader, then again remember the brutal death to his eye. Chapter 5 - New deputy, new leader The next day something happend..something bad happend. "Nightstar's dead!!" A cat screeched, wide eyed in horror. ''What!? Deatheye hissed as he sprang forward. "Who killed him, what happend?" Deatheye hissed as he watched Shadowstrike murmer and lick his paws. "It was you!!" Deatheye shouted as he lunged on top of him. "What?" Shadowstrike meowed, having a slight grin on his face. "You killed Nightstar to become leader, you tratior!!" Deatheye scowled and painfully slashed at his back, remembering the brutal attack the one night his eye got ripped open. Scrawling forward, Deatheye raked his claws across his chin, he bit his scruff. "Get off you fox-dung!!!!!!" Shadowstike hissed as he flung Deatheye off his body. "I would never kill my own leader." Shadowstrike said as he walked away, snarling. I know it was him, I just know it. "Deatheye thought. Shadowstrike, it's time for you to go the moonpool to receive your nine lives." Fernberry mewed, with tension in her voice. "Yes, I know." Shadowstrike hissed, making her tremble. "Let's go then." Fernberry hissed, while padding out of the camp, following Shadowstrike. Chapter 6 - Fading memories It was the next new day, the fresh scent of grass filled my nose as I stepped forward, looking at the new leader, my brother, Shadowstar. "Hello, runt." Shadowstar hissed, swiping a paw across my face. I lunged forward, thinking my own sense. Not this time you, flea-pelted tratior!! ''I hissed and pulled my paws back, narrowing my eyes, I let out a slight hiss of annoyance and gravled forward. "What do you think your doing, you idiot!?" Shadowstar hissed, scrambling under me. "I have nine lives, you can't kill me." Shadowstar hissed and lunged at Deatheye, pulling his muscles forward. ''That's what you think, you piece of fox-dung!!! He lunged at Shadowstar, unsheathing his claws in mid-air. He leaped forward and slashed at Shadowstar's muzzle. "What are you trying to do, kill me!?" Shadowstar shrieked as horror filled his eyes. "I've held my anger back, now I'm finally going to get what I want...'' Revenge.'' Chapter 7 - Revenge Deatheye yawned and sheathed his claws. "You teased me from day one, and ripped out my eye, now it's ''my ''turn. Shadowstar chuckled and flicked his tail. "Oh, please. I'm sooo scared of a warrior that fights like a mouse." "I do not fight like a mouse, I fight like a true warrior, something you could never even have the qualities of." Deatheye held his paws up, looking at his claws remembering Shadowstar's bloody and painful, brutal attack. He flicked his tail in respose and hissed. "You can't kill me you fool!! Haven't you forgotton, I have nine lives?" I'm stronger than you, bigger than you, I'm better than you. You can't kill me nine times." "We'll see about that!" Deatheye hissed, taking action. He raked his claws across Shadowstar's flank and pulsed his teeth into his scruff. "Let go of me yo-" Shadowstar hissed, as he was cut of by the sound of his whispering gasp faded into the shadows, as Deatheye slowly and painfully struck his claws and split blood all over Shadowstar's flank, leaving him breating heavy gasps. Chapter 8 - New life, new secrets Category:Fanfictions